All he could ask of me
by Tasareswrist
Summary: A Beckett/Norrington relationship thing. I just kind of wrote it without much thinking. smut


Title: All He could Ask of Me  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Beckett/Norrington/OC  
Word Count: 2628  
Summary: A Beckett/Norrington relationship thing. I just kind of wrote it without much thinking other than musing to Carmensause.  
Warnings/ Kinks: sex, rape, het, anal...list goes on

I_ loved him. Not in the way he wanted me to, of course. Not like a lover, not that level of devotion. Not at first. I respected him, I would do whatever he asked. I wanted to please him so desperately that I would give whatever it took of me to earn his approval and later his affections. That was odd for me. Usually loyalty is overruled by logic, when need be, but Lord Beckett saw to it that he meant more to me that that. His love for me, on the other hand, was an unhealthy attachment to something he could bend and break as he pleased. In my moments of rebellion he would leave me be, dismiss me from his office, his sitting room, his bed. I would take out my aggressions that should have been directed at him, and turn them into harsh words at the men under me, my strict sense of discipline imposed on everyone around me but him. He did as he pleased. With me and with everything else._

I had first heard of his name when on the Pearl. I developed an attachment to the name. Lord Cutler Beckett. He was my savior before I even met the man. I got gave him the heart and he gave me life again. He knew he had control over me, having cleaned me up, absolved me of my sins against the East India Trading Company and the Crown, and promoted me to Admiral. Admiral James Norrington. When he said it it felt like some sick and twisted pet name, and made my stomach turn.

The first time he talked me into his bed, I had agreed to spend the evening with him. The evening he had pardoned me. I looked up to him. He was so calm and collected. I didn't think twice when he had asked me to come up to his home and have drinks with him. I drank too much, I thought at first, but then it wasn't enough, not to overcome the pain, my head buried in some damask bedcovering. "Shhh, James, darling... I do have servants... and neighbors..." He drove into me with calculated skill, he knew what he was doing. I felt my own body betray me. I hardened for him, and he took my hand and drew it to my cock and at his direction, I began slowly stroking myself, he kept such close tabs on me, forcing me to control myself, even when I wanted to finish, he'd make me wait for him.

It was a delicious agony for both parties, and Beckett invited, ordered, it was really all the same, he would accept out of duty or politeness, the Admiral again the next evening, even going so far as to allow him to spend the night, after a mere few days of seeing him. James grew dependant on Beckett's approval, he would do whatever it took to regain it. He displeased his Lordship, only once, and begged for forgiveness, which he was granted, only after taking two dozen lashes at Mercer's hand. The pain and the reminder stayed with James for days, every time he shifted to aggravate the bloody welts, he remembered the cold stare from the Lord, then the forgiving kisses to his shoulders, the Lord's tongue gently caressing the fresh, bloody gashes. It was enough to force James to make several hasty departures, even once going so far to burst into Lord Beckett's office and beg for release, which was granted, but only after a humiliation session on his knees. It was all worth it for someone who cared for him.

_Two intense weeks later, he introduced me to Anjali Patel. She was brought into his bedroom by Mercer, who was eyeing her with a smirk. He'd already sated his lust with her, without even stripping her down, that man lusted for other people's pain and the approval of his Lordship, having terrified the __girl to a sobbing, cowering mess, Mercer had gotten his fix of the powerful drug that was a nod and "That will do." from Beckett. My heart went out to the little girl, she couldn't have been older than fifteen, before I even noticed the bruises and welts that Mercer had inflicted on her._

Anjali couldn't look Beckett in the eye as she approached him and her began undressing her. It was an odd sight for James to watch, leaning back against Beckett's lush pillows as he had been told to stay put while Beckett carefully folded the clothing the girl had been wearing. They were both so still, the girl's only movements was her shaking and sniffling, while Beckett calmly moved around her. There was no struggle as he exposed her battered flesh, which elicited a worried look from James. "Are you-" he went to question if she was alright, but was silenced by a quick shot of a glare from Beckett. He took the girl by the back of the neck wordlessly and pushed her beside the bed. James sat up a bit straighter. She was probably Indian, James judged from her hair, her eyes. The little accented prayers she was whispering.

She was a pretty girl, there was no denying that. Exotic, smooth tan skin and sleek black hair. Beckett smiled, an eerie glow about him. "I had her brought here for you, James." he said, pleased with himself. "I see the way you look at women. I would like to be able to see you... happy... from a distance." he said quietly and slowly, pushing the girl to her knees. She sniffled and wiped her face with her hand. James sat up fully now, concerned. He didn't want to force himself on a young girl, he had expected Beckett to be doing the deed with her. "Was it necessary to brutalize her?" he asked, gently reaching out to touch her face, wiping a small drop of her blood from it.

"Mercer was left to deal with her as he saw fit." Beckett replied, playing right into what James needed him to say. "That was not my doing, James." he paused a moment, forcing a look of disappointment onto his face. "You don't like the wench, James?" he asked, a pout playing over his boyish lips.

James quickly shook his head. He was a disciplined man, he didn't lust for her on sight. Even if he had, this wasn't right, she wasn't consenting, she didn't want him, and he didn't want to force himself on her. "No, no... I appreciate the thought, I really do, my lord, however-" James was cut off.

"Then take her, James." Beckett said, letting a plea drop into his voice. "It would please me greatly." he said, looking James right in the eyes. He knew James would never say no to him, this was the hardest thing he'd asked the admiral to do. He had a hard hand on the girl's shoulder and pushed down, she fell to her knees next to the bed. James winced at the poor girl's face.

"Alright..." James said quickly, seeing the flesh turn white where Beckett was gripping her. He didn't want to see her in pain. "Do you have a name, Miss?" he asked her. "Anjali." came the muttered reply. He beckoned the nude young woman on top of him and Beckett released her, his eyes shining and he stepped back, the only instruction that he gave was not to kiss her as he did with the Lord. James could comply, restricting his kisses to her neck, her shoulders, her supple little breasts. He kept his hands on her, trying to make her comfortable, to feel at least some form of pleasure.

He had her lay on the bed, as gently as he could, working out of his own clothes before laying atop her, nipping at her ear, with a whispered "I'm sorry." before he kissed a trail from her tearstained cheeks down her front, passed her navel, gently spreading her legs. He was having a hard time getting aroused for her, knowing that violating her was wrong, that it was a horrid thing to do. He placed a kiss on her cunt, slowly spreading her folds with his tongue. He knew how to pleasure a woman, and he could judge from the look on Cutler's face that he was enjoying watching James service someone else. That glazed look on Cutler's face was enough to arouse James by virtue of conditioning.

He let out a heavy breath on the girl's genitals before starting to work his fingers into her, he wanted to make sure she was fully ready for him, but withdrew them quickly, pulling back and looking at Cutler, shocked. "She's-" he felt misled, Cutler had referred to the girl as a wench, and yet her maidenhood was intact. "I hand selected her for you, James. You're the most pure and honorable man I've ever met. You deserve something innocent and untouched." Beckett said, his voice uncharacteristically low and horse with lust. Norrington closed his eyes, kissing back up the girl's taut belly.

He had never been with a woman like this before, but he'd heard tales. "I'm so sorry this is going to hurt you." he whispered. He was hard enough now, just barely, to enter her, which he didn't do, rather, rolled himself on his back and pulled her on top of him, guiding her hips over his, much to Beckett's disappointment, this blocked James's arse from his access. However, this was a great boon to the girl, allowing her more control over how deep and fast she took him in. James was trying to ease her gently onto him, but was shocked when Beckett let out a frustrated, barked order. "Now, Admiral!" he said and James hesitated only a second before he thrust up into her, hard and fast, tearing through her and she fell, sobbing against his chest.

Beckett rapidly became even further aroused by her crying, and shuffled around in the room, unnoticed by the hysterical girl or the man trying to calm her through her pain. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." James kept muttering as he tried to go as quickly as he could in her, gently.

He didn't notice that Beckett had stripped down to nothing before the man was settled between James's knees, and James felt a sudden tightness around his cock, the girl's sobbing became more profound and her nails bit into his arms, she was clearly in pain. James could have shot off right then, from the lust in his lover's eye and how tight she had suddenly gotten, if Beckett hadn't barked out for James not to finish yet.

Beckett leaned down agasint the girl's backside, wrapping a tight hand over her mouth. "Keep quiet, girl!" James had to slow his thrusting, the girl's shaking and Beckett buggering her while looking down at James's face was nearly too much. James succeeded in holding onto his orgasm until Beckett ordered him to come. The men climaxed at once, and Beckett clamored off of her, eager to wash up. James stayed alone with the girl, but only before she was handed back over to Mercer.

She became a regular fixture in the bed James Norrington and Lord Beckett shared, and it got easier. When Beckett was not involved, not rutting in her so painfully, just sitting back and watching, with suggestions or orders, it grew to be bearable. James was a gentle lover, he always had been.

_I remember the third of May as if it were yesterday. Hardly two months into my Admiralty, still a month before we were headed to the Flying Dutchman, Lord Beckett summoned me to his office midmorning. That was an odd time to be summoned by him, but I came to his office, he 'suggested' that I sit and he poured two cups of brandy. "I believe congratulations is in order." he maneuvered to the side of the desk where I was sitting. I took the brandy, wondering what this was about, but I knew that voice, covered in slime and greed. Something had transpired that pleased him greatly but was foul news for me._

"I'm afraid you've lost me, your Lordship." Norrington said in a businesslike tone, furrowing my brows as the glass was pressed into his hand. "Anjali Patel is expecting a child, Admiral." My heart _dropped right through the pit of my stomach, and my mouth fell open as well, I didn't feel that, so much as notice my Lord's smug little grin when he saw how shocked I was._

"My child?" James whispered, thinking back to the times that Cutler had forced her to be with them, even then I hadn't thought of the fact that he was setting me up for this. He never took her the way I did, and I had always assumed that he just...enjoyed buggery. Perhaps he didn't fancy women at all, not like I did, where he was my one single exception and obsession, the one thing that was unnormal about my life.

Beckett nodded. "Indeed." he tossed back his brandy casually and moved to the other side of the desk, sitting in his chair and picking up his pen. He could see that James was stuck in the shock of the news, devastated and confused, and didn't press him to move or think just yet, setting about his paperwork as if the naval officer wasn't even there. Several minutes passed before the Lord spoke. "Shall I make the arraignments for you to wed her, then?" he said, knowing he would leave a man so honorable as Norrington with no other option than to make an honest woman out of the girl.

Norrington didn't answer right away. "Why...?" he asked finally, gripping the full glass of brandy with white knuckles.

"I need you to have a wife who is not a threat to me." Beckett answered calmly and without thinking. "Miss Patel is from another land, and hardly more than a child. She will not defy you and she most certainly will not defy me." he gave a small pause. "As for why I made it happen this way, you never would have consented to marry her, you would have told me that I could not control your personal life outside of our mutual bed. That it felt disloyal to marry a woman under false pretences of fidelity." James made a silent vow to himself not to be so transparent in the future, but Beckett carried on. "A small, quiet ceremony would be in your best interests, so that you do not around suspicion when she delivers and people calculate that you had not been married for all that long." he advised with a small sneer. "We wouldn't want to besmirch your reputation, Admiral."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
My new wife came home with me and I looked at her, she looked at me, and I realized this was the first time I had ever been really alone with her. "Are you going to bed me?" she asked, and I shook my head no. She crossed her arms over her chest. There we stood, in my front hall, saying nothing to each other.

"I'm sorry." I finally. "For all of this."

She looked at me. "You didn't want to. You've always been gentle..and kind with me." she said. "It is better than being... forced into marriage with another man." she said after a moment. We both knew who she was referring to.

A cruel man, but I loved him. Cared for him so deeply that I would do anything. Even enter into a meaningless, sinful marriage, where most nights my wife slept alone because I was warming the Lord's bed. He could not ask more of me... could he? (Maybe to be continued. ) 


End file.
